Multifactorial statistical methods incorporating epidemiologic parameters will be used to study temporal trends in cancer incidence and mortality. Two broad areas of effort will be: (1) To determine the effect of age, early life experience, and adult environment on the incidence of and mortality from lung, bladder, pancreas and colon cancers in various populations. (2) To study the association between smoking and mortality from lung, bladder and pancreas cancers in the United States.